


Five Kisses

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.<br/>AN: A little fluff for you all. Think of it as a late Valentine’s present and I’m just gonna drag this out a little for you today, because a little anticipation is a good thing. Besides, you all know I’m evil that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

1.  
  
The church was quiet, still, peaceful. It wasn’t the first time they had come here together, and Olivia knew it wouldn’t be the last, but that was okay. Natalia wanted her here, so she would be here. Alone. Together.   
  
Olivia glanced down at their entwined hands and enjoyed the bubble of happiness that the simple gesture caused within her. It was something that she never thought she would have, that she didn’t deserve, and that she wasn’t good enough to entrust with. It was a gift, from God, or the universe or whatever. She wasn’t about to question it.  
  
Natalia turned and noticed the small smile gracing Olivia’s face. Suddenly looking back up, Olivia caught her watching and smiled even more. They hadn’t done that a whole lot lately it seemed. Share one of those honest, deep and real smiles.   
  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Natalia’s voice echoed softly, bouncing off the walls and statues and pews to land deep inside Olivia’s heart.   
  
Olivia raised their joined hands and gently put her lips to Natalia’s hand, kissing the soft skin, marvelling at the strength of the woman holding hers so confidently, as if innately knowing that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

2.  
  
Olivia plugged her iPod into the stereo at the farmhouse and hit play. She had spent several hours last night putting together some of her favourite music, after talking on the phone with Natalia for what seemed like forever. She had tossed and turned in her big empty bed at the Beacon, unable to shake the previews of Natalia’s body her imagination so helpfully kept tossing out there. Sleep had eluded her so she had surfed for songs that made her think her dark haired beauty, somewhat easing the ache in her soul.  
  
As the music filled the air now, Olivia sighed happily and picked up her glass of merlot, heading into the kitchen. Her breath caught as she saw Natalia swaying to the music, her simple sundress clinging in all the right places, her hips moving in time to the gentle beat while stirring something on the stove. Looking up from the bubbling pot, Natalia smiled and licked some sauce from her thumb.  
  
Olivia’s heart stopped for an instant, she was sure, before thundering back to life again.  
  
“Dance with me?” Olivia asked when she could finally speak.  
  
“Okay…” Natalia put her wooden spoon down and slid towards her a little hesitantly, awkward and self-conscious, before moving into the taller woman’s arms. It was different dancing so close with another woman, but not in a bad way, no not at all. In fact it felt extremely natural, like they had been doing this for a million years and would be dancing together for a million more.   
  
Natalia relaxed into the embrace, breathing in the scent of the familiar perfume Olivia was wearing. She noticed it even more so when Olivia tugged her a little closer, holding her just a little tighter. Before Natalia even realized what she was doing she started to nuzzle along the delicate jaw line to sigh softly, content.   
  
Olivia swallowed hard at the sound, before she dipped her head, pressing gently against Natalia’s flushed cheek with her own as they swayed to the soft music. They stayed like this for a time, lost in the warmth of the other’s arms, before Olivia opened her eyes finding the bare skin of the woman’s shoulder tantalizingly close. She placed a tender kiss there, feeling the delicate shiver it caused in the slight form of the woman in her arms.  
  
Olivia smiled as strong arms tightened around her neck, pulling her nearer and they continued to dance into the night.

 

3.  
  
Natalia rushed around the farmhouse, looking for her car keys, shopping list in hand. Mentally she went through the list again, realizing that she needed to add a few more items. Milk and that special coffee that Olivia loved, chocolate chips for the cookies she was making with Emma on the weekend when she came for a visit. She was sure she was forgetting something. Glancing up she saw the keys on the fireplace mantle and quickly grabbed them to dash out to the store. Natalia stepped out of the farmhouse, car keys still in her hand, her mind in a whirl as her cell phone chimed. Noticing the call display, Natalia smiled and paused on the back porch to read the message.  
  
 _Come watch the sunset with me?_  
  
Natalia blinked, a little confused, but up for it if she could meet up with Olivia in time. She glanced at the horizon, the sun well on its way behind the tree line. Her phone chimed again, and Natalia navigated to the next message.  
  
 _You’re so cute when you’re confused and frown like that._  
  
Natalia snorted and then narrowed her eyes. What the heck was this? How did she know she was frowning? She glanced around, suspicious. Olivia had to be here somewhere. Another message chimed.  
  
 _You’re getting closer…_  
  
Natalia grinned and moved towards the east side of the house, another text chimed, bringing her to a full stop.  
  
 _Nope, now you’re getting colder._  
  
Natalia smiled, enjoying this little game of hide and seek. Another message arrived, practically on the heels of the first one.  
  
 _Damn you look good in those jeans. No need to turn around on my account, I have a wonderful view from here…_  
  
Natalia opened her mouth in surprise, before snapping it shut again, determined now to locate Olivia. She turned and hopped off the porch, making her way towards the west side of the house, searching along the field towards the old barn as her phone chimed again.  
  
 _Getting hotter now... if that’s even possible_  
  
Natalia’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up from the tiny screen to marvel at what she discovered.  
  
Candles in small paper bags fluttered softly in the warm breeze, lighting a trail to where a blanket laid spread out on the grass, a wonderful view of the ducks swimming and diving on the pond by the old barn. On the blanket were two wine glasses and a bottle of white chilling in a bucket. Natalia however only had eyes for what else was left on the blanket.  
  
Olivia was lounging there, stretched out, watching her.   
  
Sliding her phone into her pocket, Natalia swallowed hard as their eyes met. Slowly moving forward, she followed the lights down to where Olivia was waiting. Sitting up, Olivia smiled up at her, green eyes twinkling with mischief. Sinking down onto the blanket Natalia graciously accepted the glass of wine Olivia poured and offered her.   
  
“Surprised?”   
  
Natalia simply nodded, taking a sip of the white wine, enjoying the dry bite of it on her tongue. She glanced down Olivia’s body, wanting something else on her tongue, and the wayward thought brought a hot pulse of desire low in her belly.   
  
“Good.” Olivia said, smiling seductively. “I like surprising you.”  
  
Natalia shifted and settled on the blanket beside her. Together they sipped their wine watched the sun slowly make its way lower. Olivia glanced over at Natalia, memorizing her face in the warm golden glow. Suddenly dark brown eyes were staring back at her,   
  
“Thank you, this was perfect.” Natalia whispered, leaning closer, feeling Olivia’s breath on her hot flesh, wanting and yet not, hesitating to hurry the moment.   
  
“You are perfect.” Olivia murmured back, her eyes dipping to stare at Natalia’s full lips, inching closer still, stopping a hair’s breadth from where she desperately wanted to be. Neither woman would know who closed the distance first; they only knew how perfect this first kiss finally was.  
  
Unnoticed, the sun dipped below the tree line, the last golden rays disappearing until the dawning of a new day.

 

4.  
  
Olivia’s back ached slightly from moving the boxes around in Natalia’s bedroom. Well, it was their room now, she supposed, smirking at the thought, pushing the slight shiver of terror from her mind. She stuffed the box under the bed until she had time to sort through and unpack everything again. Standing she stretched out the stiff muscles, a nice long soak in the… Olivia smiled softly when she heard the water start running in the tub.   
  
Natalia could read her mind it seemed.  
  
Wandering towards the ensuite bathroom, she nudged open the door ready with a witty comment, which promptly left her mind when she found Natalia already soaking in the deep claw foot tub, bubbles everywhere.   
  
“Hey sexy, nice jammies!” Natalia teased as Olivia looked down at her Spongebob bottoms and bright yellow matching tank top. Her mind however was still two seconds back, looping over the fact that Natalia was wet and naked.  
  
“Guh…” Olivia stammered slightly, not sure where to look.  
  
Natalia smiled softly to herself, pleased that she had rendered the woman speechless. She pulled up a purple puff from the depths of the water and handed it over to Olivia.  
  
“Scrub my back?” Natalia blinked up at Olivia, flashing dimples. Olivia took the puff without a word and moved a little closer, dipping it into the hot sudsy water and then dragging it across the woman’s shoulders. The moan of pleasure that escaped from Natalia’s lips nearly was her undoing.   
  
Natalia opened her eyes again, looking back up at Olivia, longing and desire burning there, plain to see.   
  
“Join me?” Natalia whispered, her voice husky and shy.  
  
Olivia swallowed hard, nodding, wondering just where her suave and seductive powers had disappeared to. Then again, this wasn’t a seduction, this was a beginning. Their beginning as a couple, the beginning of their happily-ever-after, and that made all the difference.  
  
Olivia stood and turned away, their eyes meeting again in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. She slipped the tank top off her body, stripping it away with a confidence she didn’t feel, Natalia’s eyes locked with hers a moment longer before sliding lower, feeling her gaze as if it was a hand trailing along the curve of her back. Slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her jammie bottoms, Spongebob hit the tiles without preamble.   
  
Natalia’s soft inhale of appreciation brought a smile to Olivia’s face as she turned and faced her soon-to-be lover. Bravely Olivia brought one foot over the edge of the tub and stepped into the water, enjoying the hungry look in Natalia’s eyes. Soon she had the other foot in as well, and she turned and sank down into the water, settling herself between Natalia’s legs.  
  
Both women sighed.  
  
Natalia moved her hands along tense back muscles, slowly kneading and pulling, easing the ache that she instinctively knew would be there from all the heavy lifting that day. Olivia sighed with pleasure at the attention. Wet friction across her skin, Natalia’s hands never slowed down, shyly exploring more and more of her body.   
  
Olivia felt herself pulled back, so she shifted and leaned against Natalia’s curves, feeling enveloped, loved, even cherished. Slippery fingers tickled across her stomach, Natalia’s confidence growing by the moment, as she moved higher, both hands finding and cupping her aching breasts. Nimble fingers teased and rolled, a gasp of desire pulled from Olivia’s throat, as Natalia nipped at her earlobe.  
  
Olivia arched her back, pushing herself into Natalia’s exploring hands, wanting more. She turned her head to meet Natalia’s mouth as it descended, kissing Olivia with a hunger neither cared to deny, taking and claiming what was hers.   
  
It was going to be a night of firsts, neither would forget any time soon.

 

5.  
  
Natalia leaned against the door frame and stared into the shadows of Emma’s bedroom, just listening to the slow steady breathing. Peace washed over her in the quiet of the moment, utter joy rushing through her. Her family was finally home, the full house she had always dreamed of now a reality, and growing.  
  
A warm hand moved across her swollen belly, soft butterfly twitches fluttering deep within, following after the familiar touch of her lover, as if their child already recognized her other mother. Natalia leaned back, finding herself in Olivia’s sure embrace, pressed into warm curves that she was becoming more and more familiar with.   
  
“Lights are out and we’re locked up tight as a drum, but it looks like a little somebody is still wide awake.” Olivia murmured into thick dark hair, breathing in the clean scent of her, enjoying the closeness, the connection with her lover and the little unborn life growing within her. Natalia nodded and smiled, her hands coming to rest over Olivia’s holding them in place.  
  
Pulling Emma’s bedroom door closed, Olivia took her hand and led the way to their bedroom. They changed quickly and fell into bed, meeting again in the middle with tired sighs, arms and legs coming together in a tangle. Natalia giggled as Olivia wiggled her way down the mattress to press up against her tummy.  
  
A long time passed, emotions crossing her lover’s face as she slowly stroked and hummed, soothing the twitching motions deep inside, until finally they too seemed to fall asleep within her.  
Natalia’s heart thudded, eyes full of unshed tears as Olivia gently kissed the stretched skin of her stomach, a tender look crossing her lover’s face.  
  
“Good night, little one.” Olivia whispered softly, her voice breaking slightly. Their eyes met and held, and for a fleeting moment, they could glimpse eternity.  
  
A family. Together. Forever.  
  
The way it was meant to be…


End file.
